


Котенок ( Kitten )

by Natalie_2020



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, England (Country), F/M, First Kiss, First Time, France (Country), Middle Ages, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_2020/pseuds/Natalie_2020
Summary: Юной французской принцессе Катрин де Валуа казалось, что впереди вся жизнь, жизнь полная ярких красок и любви. Что, после тяжелого детства, ей наконец-то улыбнется счастье. Ведь она выходит замуж за самого прекрасного, самого храброго, самого мужественного мужчину на всем белом свете - английского короля Генриха V.Екатерина - родная сестра Карла VII ( дофина Жанны Д'Арк, короновавшей его в Реймсе ).Генрих V - король Англии с 1413 года, из династии Ланкастеров, один из величайших полководцев Столетней войны. Разгромил французов в битве при Азенкуре, где лично принял участие в рукопашном бою. По договору в Труа стал наследником французского короля Карла VI Безумного и получил руку его дочери Екатерины.Джон Бедфорд - младший брат Генриха V. Впоследствии руководил процессом Жанны Д'Арк, добившись ее сожжения на костре.Генрих V https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6238120619&rnd=5Джон Бедфорд https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6238233511&rnd=1Генрих и Катрин https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6238120563&rnd=1
Relationships: Catherine de Valois Queen of England/Henry V of England





	1. Chapter 1

Изабелла Баварская, королева Франции и жена обезумевшего короля Карла VI сидела за небольшим изящным столиком и пыталась вышивать, не думая о том, что произошло совсем недавно. Но не думать об этом, к сожалению, не получалось, пальцы не слушались, мысли путались. Что можно чувствовать, предав собственного сына? Но разве у нее был выбор? Изабелле пришлось подписать договор, лишавший Шарло всех прав на престол. Шарло, ее мальчик, он должен был стать королем Франции - Карлом VII, после смерти его отца и ее супруга Карла VI. Но Карл VI и так стоял одной ногой в могиле, он был почти что мертв, ведь ничем помочь Изабелле он уже не мог, не мог заниматься государственными делами, политикой и войной, водоворот безумия захлестывал его с каждым днем все сильнее. Английский король Генрих V прошелся по Франции огнем и мечом, завоевывая города, выжигая деревни, уничтожая мирных жителей без жалости и сострадания, хоть и слыл весьма набожным монархом. Где же его христианское милосердие? Неужто для поверженных врагов оно не предназначено, и Франции придется захлебнуться в крови, в пучине ужаса и страданий, а ее народ превратится в покорных рабов англичан? Был лишь один выход - сдаться. Сдаться и согласиться на все условия жестокого победителя. Победителя, который стал повелителем, хозяином и господином на земле Франции. По договору, который Изабелла заключила с Генрихом в городе Труа, ее сын - юный дофин Карл лишался всех прав на французскую корону. Наследником престола был объявлен Генрих V, после смерти Карла VI он становился королем Франции, объединяя под своей властью два королевства - Французское и Английское. Изабелле Баварской и Карлу VI была явлена милость - они оставались королем и королевой до смерти Карла VI. Но за это, в жертву должно было быть принесено еще одно дитя французской королевы - юная, прелестная Катрин, сестра дофина Карла. Она должна была выйти за английского короля замуж и родить ему наследника, поэтому о фиктивности брака не могло быть и речи. Да и кто на это согласится, взглянув на красавицу Катрин, с большими голубыми глазами и светло-каштановыми волосами? Хвала Господу, юной Катрин жених тоже понравился. Генрих был высоким и статным, с длинными ногами и правильными чертами лица. Его не портил даже шрам, пересекавший щеку, полученный в одной из своих первых битв, еще в ранней юности. Изабелла хотя бы была рада, что ее дочь не питает к будущему мужу неприязни, ведь она сама очень любила ее отца, своего супруга-короля, и была с ним счастлива. Была...Пока он не обезумел...Но, что с того, что он хорош собой? Катрин так многого еще не понимает, не думает о том, как жесток этот человек, ведь он не щадил даже младенцев! Быть может, и к лучшему, что не думает? Ей так будет легче. Но она, Изабелла - ее мать, не может не думать. А Шарло? Она была плохой матерью, не уделяла достаточного внимания своим детям, у нее были увлечения*, своя жизнь. И что теперь? Запоздалое чувство вины? Она лишила Шарло законного права, а дочь...чего она лишила дочь? Ведь всех принцесс выдают замуж, согласно политическим интересам, почему ее Катрин должна быть исключением? Но почему тогда так больно на душе? Изабелла чувствовала, что губит ее, отдавая в руки англичан. Такому жестокому человеку, как Генрих V. Что с ней будет? Англичане погубят ее*. Изабелла вдруг осознала это со всей ясностью, на какую еще было способно ее измученное сознание. Слабые пальцы разжались, пяльцы выпали из рук. Она обреченно опустила седеющую голову на руки.

Изабелла очнулась от нежного прикосновения маленькой ручки, принадлежащей, несомненно ее дочери. Она подняла на Катрин глаза, полные слез отчаяния.  
\- Катрин, прости меня - сдавленным голосом прошептала Изабелла. - Я знаю, Шарло никогда меня не простит, но ты...постарайся понять...у меня не было выбора. У меня его не было. - Изабелла прижала руку дочери к своим губам.  
\- Матушка, что Вы! Не надо! Я все понимаю. - Катрин обняла мать и поцеловала в щеку. - Мне не за что Вас прощать. Я так рада! Анри такой...такой...Он настоящий рыцарь! - юная Катрин с трудом подбирала слова, чтобы описать своего жениха.  
"Моя бедная, наивная девочка." - подумала Изабелла.  
\- Что ж, дитя мое, если ты счастлива, то и я счастлива вместе с тобой. Я лишь хочу, чтобы горе тебя не коснулось. Чтобы англичане не были к тебе жестоки. - Изабелла заставила себя улыбнуться сквозь слезы.  
\- Мой жених будет добр ко мне, матушка. Он дал мне понять, что поскорее желает нашей свадьбы. А еще...еще он меня поцеловал! - Катрин покраснела и улыбнувшись, опустила глаза.  
\- Пусть так и будет дочка, пусть Господь смилостивится над тобой. Мы не в силах ничего изменить. Может быть, когда-нибудь и придет спасение, может быть Франция будет освобождена, а сейчас нужно смириться. - Изабелла убеждала в этом скорее саму себя, чем Катрин. Ведь Катрин и так была счастлива, и кажется, в утешении не нуждалась. - Нам нужно готовиться к свадьбе. - Изабелла решительно встала со своего кресла, и пошла отдавать слугам распоряжения, относительно предстоящего бракосочетания Катрин и Генриха.

Катрин казалось, что она самая счастливая невеста на свете. Голубое свадебное платье оттеняло ее глаза, матушка даже подарила ей свое жемчужное ожерелье, одно из немногих драгоценностей, оставшихся у королевской семьи, практически полностью разоренной войной с Англией. Но даже не это больше всего радовало юную принцессу, а то, что она сможет теперь всегда быть со своим Анри, как она называла короля Генриха на французский манер. Под стенами старинного собора отзвучали брачные клятвы, теперь они навеки соеденены узами перед Господом. Почему-то матушка плачет, и кажется не от счастья. И зачем она боится за нее, ведь Анри благородный рыцарь, и конечно он пощадит Францию, не будет ее разорять, он же теперь наследник французского престола. Он, и их будущие дети. Братец Шарло, как и следовало ожидать, на свадьбу не приехал. Что ж, его можно понять. У него отняли то, что принадлежало ему по праву. Катрин не хотелось думать о своем Анри, как о жестоком завоевателе, ей не хотелось думать о политике. По видимому, она унаследовала темперамент своей матушки, и хотела побыстрее остаться со своим супругом наедине. 

В полумраке комнаты его голос звучал так чарующе. - Моя Кэт, я мечтал об этом с тех пор, как увидел тебя. - Генрих подошел к Катрин и провел рукой по ее спине, чуть сминая шелк ночной сорочки. Его руки были сильными, грубыми, привычными к мечу и булаве, это чувствовалось и сквозь сорочку. Катрин вдруг почувствовала испуг, волнение нарастало. Терерь она полностью в его власти, он сделает с ней все, что пожелает. Катрин почувствовала себя олицетворением Франции, она во власти англичанина, как Франция во власти Англии.  
\- Повернись ко мне, sweetheart*, - попросил Генрих. Или приказал? Ведь победители не просят, а приказывают. Катрин обернулась и опустила глаза. Король легонько приподнял ее лицо за подбородок и заглянул в них. Глаза Катрин блестели в свете свечи, по щеке стекла слеза.  
\- Не плачь, дорогая. Что случилось, моя Кэт, мой котенок? Ты выглядела такой счастливой. - Генрих ласково улыбался, осторожно стирая пальцами ее слезы. - Я не причиню тебе вреда, я буду нежен. Ты мне очень дорога, Кэт. Отныне мы одно целое. Ты родишь мне сына, нашего наследника. А потом маленькую принцессу - такую же красивую как ты. - одной рукой Генрих нежно обнял Катрин, а второй гладил ее по спине. - Все заморские принцы и короли будут к ней свататься, но отец ее никому не отдаст! - весело улыбнулся Генрих. Катрин почувствовала, как страх отступает, в объятиях Генриха было спокойно и тепло. Пока он жив, ей ничто не грозит.  
\- Я напомню Вам это, когда она вырастит, и придется заключать политический союз. - Катрин чуть приобняла Генриха в ответ. Он рассмеялся - К черту политику, я сейчас не хочу о ней думать. Я хочу думать лишь о любви, о нежности. Когда я здесь, с тобой наедине, мне хочется забыть обо всем. - Генрих осторожно приподнял вверх ее сорочку и снял через голову. Катрин засмущалась и поежилась.  
\- Сейчас, мой котенок, сейчас я тебя согрею. - Генрих лекго поднял Катрин на руки и отнес на широкую кровать под балдахином. Осторожно опустив ее на подушки, он сам освободился от одежды, оставшись полностью обнаженным. У Генриха было сильное и мускулистое тело, кое-где виднелись шрамы, полученные в битвах.  
Катрин смущалась, ведь она впервые видела обнаженного мужчину, но вместе с тем, чувствовала любопытство и желание прикоснуться к нему. Она протянула руку и провела ею по шраму на груди, погладила. От тела Генриха исходил жар, ей захотелось раствориться в этом жаре, почувствовать его всем телом. Генрих взял ее руку в свою, провел ею ниже, по волосам внизу живота, по затвердевшей плоти. Катрин ощущала, что краснеет от стыда и смущения, и в то же время желала большего. Генрих наклонился к ней, провел ладонями по щекам, затем прикоснулся губами к ее губам, сначала нежно и осторожно, потом более настойчиво, страстно. Катрин приоткрыла губы навстречу, робко ответила на поцелуй. От первого в жизни настоящего поцелуя у нее закружилась голова. Да, она говорила матушке, что Генрих целовал ее, но тот поцелуй был почти неуловимым, он лишь слегка прикоснулся к ней губами. А терерь Генрих делал это со всей страстью, на которую был способен, и на проявление которой имел сейчас все права. Катрин обвила руками его шею, прикоснулась к волосам, погладила их. Волосы Генриха, остриженные полукругом, были мягкими и шелковистыми, в отличие от грубых, шершавых рук. Но Катрин нравились прикосновения этих рук, Генрих гладил ее по груди, животу, бедрам. Его прикосновения вызывали волнение и сладкую истому, между ног стало жарко и влажно. Генрих покрыл поцелуями ее лицо, шею, чуть прикусил мочку уха, затем поцеловал ямочку за ним, опустился к груди и лизнул языком сосок. Катрин чуть слышно застонала от наслаждения. - Генрих опустил руку вниз и дотронулся пальцем у Катрин между ног, затем языком слизал с него влагу. Поняв, что Катрин готова, Генрих взял ее ноги, раздвинул в стороны и чуть согнул в коленях.  
\- Сейчас может быть больно, потерпи мой котенок. - Генрих успокаивающе погладил Катрин по щеке и нежно поцеловал в губы. Она поцеловала его в ответ в щеку и крепче обняла, прижимаясь всем телом.  
\- Анри, мой Анри, я не боюсь, я хочу. - жарко шептала Катрин. - Я рожу сына, я рожу тебе сына. - Катрин уже сама сгорала в огне нетерпения, ей хотелось отдаться своему повелителю, своему королю, своему англичанину. Чтобы он владел ею безраздельно. Ею и Францией.  
Вдруг Катрин почувствовала боль внизу живота. Плоть Генриха вторгалась в нее - не резко, осторожно, постепенно. Быть может, поэтому боль не была очень сильной, и ее вполне можно было вытерпеть. Генрих крепко обнял Катрин поперек спины, поцеловал в щеку, лоб, глаза и губы. - Котенок мой, sweetheart. - нежно шепнул, а затем начал осторожно двигаться в ее теле. Катрин чувствовала боль, но вместе с тем и удовольствие, ощущала жар внизу живота, удовлетворение от того, что полностью находится во власти своего господина. Генрих стал двигаться быстрее, Катрин раздвинула ноги чуть шире и провела ладонью по его спине, слегка царапая ногтями. Генрих застонал, приподнялся над ней на руках, сделал последний резкий толчок, и спустя пару секунд, тяжело дыша, опустился рядом.  
\- Как ты, мой маленький котик? - ласково спросил Генрих.  
\- Все хорошо. - тихо ответила Катрин. Ей и правда было хорошо, несмотря на боль, она получила наслаждение в объятиях Генриха. Катрин чуть придвинулась к нему, положила руку на грудь и опустила голову на плечо. - У нас будет маленький Анри, а потом и принцесса, как ты хочешь. Я рожу тебе много детей, очень много.  
\- Много маленьких котят. - рассмеялся Генрих. - Ты знаешь, что Кэт - по английски кошка? - Генрих погладил Катрин по волосам и поцеловал в макушку.  
\- Поэтому ты зовешь меня котенком? - удивленно спросила Катрин.  
\- Нет, потому, что ты похожа на маленького пушистого голубоглазого котенка. Моего котенка, самого ласкового, самого нежного котенка. - Генрих поцеловал Катрин в губы и получше укутал одеялом. - А теперь спи котик, нам сейчас обоим не помешает отдых, после такого важного дела - улыбнулся Генрих. - Пусть ангелы хранят твой сон, sweetheart.  
\- И твой тоже, любимый, мой король. - Катрин погладила мужа по голове и сразу уснула в его объятиях.  
На следующий день Катрин рассказала матери о том, что она самая счастливая жена на свете. Изабелла была рада за дочь, но почему же дурное предчувствие теснило грудь? Почему не отпускало?

"Моя бедная Кэт...мой котенок...что с тобой будет?"- лежа на смертном одре*, Генрих думал о своей Кэт, о своей королеве, которой вскоре суждено стать вдовой. Ее сейчас не было рядом, Кэт находилась в резиденции своих родителей, под Парижем. Получила ли она уже известие о его болезни? Если да, то Кэт скоро должна приехать к нему, в Винсенский замок. Тогда он попросит у нее прощения. За то, что не смог сделать ее счастливой, за то, что не мог быть все время рядом, за то, что война для него всегда была на первом месте. Война, а не его котенок. Если бы только можно было повернуть время вспять, то наверное, он бы все изменил. Но возможно ли это, если тебя тяготит корона, и на тебе лежит ответственность за два государства? Нет, конечно, он бы ничего не смог изменить - такова участь королей. Маленький Генри...Он ведь его еще даже не видел, да и увидит ли? Малыш Генри, названный в честь него, будущий король Генрих VI, его наследник, которого недавно подарила ему Катрин. Они хотели много детей...Теперь уже не сбудется. А если у Катрин и сбудется, то не с ним. Генрих чувствовал, что умирает, что ему осталось совсем недолго. Да и сбудется ли у его Кэт? Будет ли она счастлива? Опеку над своим сыном Генрих поручил своему младшему брату - Джону, герцогу Бедфорду. Он станет регентом, будет блюсти его интересы во Франции, английское же правительство возглавит его второй брат - Хамфри Ланкастерский, герцог Глостер. А Кэт? Она еще слишком молода и неопытна, она нуждается в опеке и заботе. Его братья позаботятся о ней, в этом Генрих не сомневался. Но, как именно? Он видел, как Хамфри и Джон смотрели на нее, особенно Джон. Как он прожигал ее взглядом насквозь, какой огонь горел в его глазах. Генрих понимал, что Джон испытывает к его жене, но на кого еще, кроме него и Хамфри он мог положиться? Джон всегда был ему верным товарищем по детским играм, потом верным союзником в политической и военной борьбе. Генрих знал, что за него Джону не жаль отдать своей жизни, и маленького Генри он будет защищать до последней капли крови. Поэтому, именно ему он поручил заботу о жене и сыне.  
\- Прости меня, мой котенок, прости за все. Пусть Господь хранит тебя. Тебя и Генри. - прошептал Генрих пересохшими губами, и прикрыл глаза. Ждать оставалось недолго...

\- Не оставляй меня, Анри. Не оставляй меня здесь одну. Нашему сыну нужен отец, а мне нужен мой король. - Катрин стояла над гробом своего мужа, в Вестминстерском аббатстве, в Лондоне. Он был таким прекрасным, точеные черты не исказила смерть. А может быть, ей только так казалось. Известие о его болезни пришло слишком поздно, Катрин не успела приехать и увидеться с мужем в последний раз. Быть может, оно и к лучшему? Видеть Генриха на смертном одре было бы больнее. Больнее, чем видеть в гробу? Катрин казалось, что все это дурной сон, что ее любимый муж просто притворяется, что он спит, и сейчас проснется. Он ведь не мог оставить своего котенка. Не мог оставить в руках своего безжалостного брата - Джона Бедфорда. Даже сейчас она чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Это не был взгляд, полный сочувствия или сострадания, на подобные чувства Джон, казалось, не был способен вовсе. Он смотрел на нее с властным вожделением, как бы говоря глазами, что теперь она принадлежит ему. Вдовствующая королева Англии. Королева без власти. Джон Бедфорд был назначен на должность регента при своем малолетнем племяннике - восьмимесячном Генрихе VI, маленьком Анри. Назначен покойным королем, ее мужем. Его можно было понять, ведь никому, кроме своих братьев Генрих доверять не мог, а Джон с детства был его любимцем и самым близким из них. Теперь судьба Катрин зависила от него.

Катрин не спалось, хоть и была почти полночь. Со дня похорон Генриха прошло несколько дней, она с малышом находилась в резиденции недалеко от Лондона, в одном из замков. Маленький Анри крепко спал в комнате кормилицы, Катрин поцеловала его на ночь. Сначала она сама кормила сына грудью, хоть это и не было принято в королевских семьях. Но, после известия о смерти Генриха молоко пропало, и пришлось отдать его кормилице - крепкой, здоровой женщине, которая искренне привязалась к прелестному малышу. Самое главное, что сын был рядом, что она может быть с ним. Ей надо жить ради него, ради его милых карих отцовских глаз, его улыбки, его счастья, его будущего. Она сумеет, она справится... Размышления Катрин были прерваны стуком в дверь.  
\- Ваше Величество? - это был голос служанки Катрин - Джейн.  
\- Войди Джейн. - Катрин никогда не была груба со слугами, за это они  
ее любили и уважали.  
\- Ваше Величество, к Вам его Высочество, герцог Бедфорд. - Джейн выглядела смущенной, в руках она держала какую-то записку.  
\- Что за вздор, Джейн? Какие могут быть визиты в двенадцать часов ночи? - Катрин нахмурилась, в душе поднималась тревога.  
\- Но, Ваше Величество, его Высочество весьма настойчив, он приказал мне передать Вам эту записку. - Джейн протянула Катрин записку, которую держала в руках.  
"Ваше Величество, прошу простить меня за эту дерзость - столь поздний визит, но поверьте, у меня есть для него все основания. Я покорнейше прошу Вас оказать мне честь, и принять меня. Ваш преданный слуга, Джон Бедфорд." - прочитав про себя записку, Катрин забеспокоилась еще больше. "Господь милосердный, что произошло?!" - пронеслось в голове. Джейн все еще стояла рядом, ожидая дальнейших приказаний.  
\- Вели герцогу войти. А сама иди спать, отдыхай. - распорядилась Катрин.  
\- Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество. - ответила Джейн. А потом чуть слышно добавила - Да защитит Вас Господь, моя госпожа. Но Катрин услышала.  
Они встретились глазами и поняли друг друга без слов. Джейн сделала реверанс и вышла из ее покоев. Через пару минут в комнате появился герцог Бедфорд - Джон, младший брат Генриха. Он был похож на него, даже очень похож - ростом, статью, у него были те же точеные черты лица, большие карие глаза. Только выражение лица было холодным, властным. Генрих тоже мог быть властным, суровым, даже жестоким, но Джон был таким всегда, даже когда он улыбался, глаза оставались холодными. Сейчас он стоял перед Катрин, в глазах был странный лихорадочный блеск, она заметила это, даже несмотря на скудное свечное освещение.  
\- Чем я обязана Вашему столь позднему визиту, милорд? - Катрин старалась держать себя в руках, но голос предательски дрогнул.  
\- Милорд? Давайте не будем столь официальны в общении. Мы ведь родня, Ваше Величество. Почему бы Вам не называть меня Джоном? А я буду называть Вас Кэт, как называл Вас мой покойный брат. - усмехнулся Джон.  
\- Не кажется ли Вам это дерзостью, милорд? Ваш брат был моим законным мужем! - Катрин была возмущена наглым поведением Джона.  
\- Не кажется Кэт, отнюдь не кажется. Я считаю, что мы с тобой должны быть ближе друг другу...ради маленького Генри, разве нет? Ведь я его дядя и регент при нем, а ты его мать, и ближе нас у него никого нет. Или я не прав, Кэт? Я конечно мог бы оградить его от французского влияния в твоем лице, неизвестно какие мысли ты можешь ему внушить, а наш король всегда должен оставаться англичанином. Зачем нам король, сочувствующий французам? - Джон уже откровенно насмехался над Катрин и поедал ее глазами.  
\- Ты мерзавец, Джон Бедфорд! Негодяй, бесчестный человек! В тебе нет ни капли милосердия! - Катрин захлестнула волна отчаяния, с каждым словом Джона она погружалась в нее, словно в бездну.  
\- О каком милосердии ты говоришь, Кэт? Если бы мы были милосердны, то нашей семьи уже давно бы не существовало. Разве был мой брат милосерден, когда завоевывал твою страну, когда оставил умирать матерей и их младенцев во рву, за воротами осажденного города? Разве он не истреблял мирных жителей, не жег деревни, не насаживал головы непокорных горожан на пики? - Джон смотрел на Катрин в упор, сузив глаза.  
\- Замолчи Джон! Прошу тебя, замолчи! - по лицу Катрин ручьем полились слезы.  
\- Ты не желаешь этого слышать? Ты всегда хотела быть милым котенком, а Генриха считать благородным рыцарем? Не выйдет. Он не милосерднее меня, мы с ним одной крови, мы всегда были близки, с самого раннего детства. Именно мне, а не Хамфри он доверил сына. И тебя тоже. Неужели ты думаешь, что я пощажу того, кто сможет навредить Генри, пощажу врага Англии? Враги Англии - это мои враги.  
\- Но я не враг Англии! Я мать английского короля! - воскликнула Катрин.  
\- Ты дочь французского короля и сестра французского дофина, который до сих пор считает себя законным претендентом на престол. Ты даже не представляешь какой страшной будет судьба того, кто попытается помочь ему вернуть французский трон. Какая ужасная смерть его ожидает, но перед этим я лично испробую на нем весь арсенал известных мне пыток. А уж я знаю в этом толк, и Генрих знал. - Джон зловеще ухмыльнулся.  
\- Но...но при чем здесь я? - у Катрин потемнело в глазах. - Я не разбираюсь в политике, я лишь хочу быть со своим сыном, я не претендую на власть!  
\- Одна гадалка недавно предсказала мне, что это будет женщина...вернее девушка. Юная, красивая девушка. - Джон задумался. - Нет, это не можешь быть ты, Кэт. Ведь ты уже не девушка, тобой владел мой брат. - Джон коварно усмехнулся. - Да, и ума у тебя уж точно не хватит.  
\- Ты же сам понимаешь, что это чушь, Джон. Юная девушка поможет Шарло сесть на трон? Это безумие. - Катрин бы уж точно никогда в это не поверила.  
\- Может быть и чушь, но это не важно. Мне все равно, кто это будет. Я расправлюсь с любым врагом Англии и короля, будь то хоть сам дьявол. Но тебе я не доверяю, и конечно не смогу доверить тебе воспитание английского короля. Именно за этим я и пришел - сообщить тебе, что Генри ты больше не увидишь. - Джон говорил спокойно, ровно, в глазах уже не было той злости, что еще минуту назад.  
\- Нет, Джон, нет! Прошу, не лишай меня моего Анри, умоляю, пощади меня! - Катрин упала на колени и обхватила ноги Джона. - Ради Генриха, прошу! Твой брат любил меня, и я любила его всем сердцем, я была ему хорошей женой, ради его памяти, Джон. - Катрин подняла на Джона свое лицо, залитое слезами. Он возвышался над ней и смотрел сверху вниз, чуть сузив глаза и презрительно ухмыляясь. - Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь...я в твоей власти...я твоя. - Катрин разомкнула руки и упала на пол, у ног Джона.  
\- Что ж...если будешь умницей, котенок, я явлю милосердие, о котором ты так любишь говорить. - Джон наклонился к Катрин и поднял ее с пола. - Довольно разговоров на сегодня. Завтра ночью я приду к тебе, и мы продолжим нашу беседу. А теперь, позволь поцеловать тебя на ночь. - Джон впился в ее губы настойчивым поцелуем, затем развернулся и покинул покои. Катрин подошла к кровати и обессиленно рухнула на нее.


	2. Chapter 2

Катрин открыла глаза и поняла, что солнце уже высоко, скорее всего шел одиннадцатый час, а ведь обычно она просыпалась рано. Но эта ночь показалась Катрин вечностью, она долго не могла прийти в себя и заснуть после разговора с Джоном. Он угрожал разлучить ее с сыном, отнять самое дорогое на свете - смысл ее жизни, ее счастье. Катрин понимала, что отныне стала игрушкой в руках этого безжалостного человека. Теперь ей придется во всем ему повиноваться, в противном случае она больше никогда не увидит   
маленького Анри. "Только бы англичане не были к тебе жестоки." - Катрин вспомнила слова матери, и слезы невольно хлынули из глаз. Матушка была права! Какой же наивной и восторженной тогда была Катрин, тогда, перед свадьбой с Генрихом. Ей казалось, что впереди ее ждет только счастье. Как же она заблуждалась, жизнь оказалась совсем не такой, как в старинных рыцарских балладах о любви. Если бы только Генрих был жив! Зачем он покинул ее так рано, зачем отдал во власть своего бессердечного брата? Катрин захотелось написать матушке, написать обо всем, излить в строчках всю свою боль. Но чем она сможет помочь? Окончательно обезумевший отец при смерти, у брата Шарло нет никакой реальной власти. Матушка только опечалится, это может подкосить ее здоровье еще сильнее, она и так неважно себя чувствует последнее время. Нет, она не станет писать ни матери, ни брату. Она покорно примет свою судьбу. Примет ради сына...  
В дверь постучали - Джейн пришла справится о том, не нужно ли что-нибудь ее госпоже.   
\- Ваше Величество, с Вами все в порядке? Как Вы себя чувствуете? - Джейн заметила заплаканные глаза Катрин, тени под ними.  
\- Все в порядке, Джейн. - ответила Катрин - вели нагреть воды, я хочу принять ванну. - Катрин любила принимать ванну, теплая вода всегда ее успокаивала.   
\- Да, Ваше Величество. Какие будут еще распоряжения?   
\- После того, как я приму ванну, мне хотелось бы увидеть сына. Скажи Эмми, чтобы она его принесла. - Катрин побыстрее захотелось увидеть маленького Анри, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что он рядом, что он с ней. - Пока все.  
\- Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество. - сделав реверанс, Джейн вышла из комнаты.

Кормилица Анри - Эмми стояла перед Катрин, опустив глаза. Она была одна, без ребенка.   
\- В чем дело, Эмми? Где Анри? - Катрин почувствовала нарастающую тревогу.  
\- Ваше Величество, я не виновата. - Эмми разрыдалась. - Его Высочество, милорд Бедфорд запретил мне приносить Вам сына. Он сказал, что если я ослушаюсь, то он прикажет меня повесить или сжечь, как ведьму. - всхлипывала она. - И мою семью тоже! Ваше Величество, не виновата я! - Эмми рыдала все громче.   
\- Тише, тише Эмми. Успокойся, я не виню тебя. - Катрин успокаивала кормилицу, но у нее самой в душе нарастал ужас.  
\- А еще...еще милорд Бедфорд велел передать Вам, чтобы Вы его ждали. Что он придет к Вам...придет к Вам... - Эмми покраснела и опустила глаза. - Придет вечером.   
\- Хорошо, Эмми. Ты можешь идти. Не бойся, милорд Бедфорд не тронет тебя. Ни тебя, ни твою семью.   
\- Спасибо Вам, Ваше Величество! Бога за Вас молить буду! А то ведь крутой нрав-то у Его Высочества. Вы уж простите меня, что сыночка Вам не принесла. Я покормила его, спит он, здоровенький. Не переживайте, Ваше Величество. - Эмми улыбнулась, она была искренне привязана к маленькому Анри.  
\- Спасибо, Эмми. Ступай. - Катрин отослала кормилицу, и оставшись одна в своих покоях, дала волю слезам. Она сделает все, что захочет от нее Джон. Он не шутит, он действительно может разлучить ее с сыном, жалость ему неведома. Катрин понимала, что запуталась как муха в паутине, и выхода у нее нет. Что ж, она покорится. Господь посылает ей испытание и она его выдержит.

Джон, как и доложила Эмми, пришел поздно вечером. Катрин ждала его, чтобы поговорить, умолять, если понадобится, выполнить все его желания, одно из которых она хорошо знала.   
\- Ты кажется не рада меня видеть, Кэт? - Джон усмехнулся и приподнял бровь.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько не рада. Но я готова выслушать твои условия, я готова подчиниться. - Катрин устало опустилась в резное кресло у камина.   
\- Ты поняла, что мои слова не пустой звук, это хорошо. Шуток я не люблю, и всегда держу свое слово. И я клянусь тебе могилой брата, что, если хоть одно мое условие не будет выполнено, то сына ты больше не увидишь никогда. Ты все поняла?  
\- Да, поняла. - Катрин обреченно вздохнула.  
\- Что ж, слушай внимательно. Никаких визитов к твоим французским и немецким родственничкам. Ни к матери, ни уж конечно к твоему братцу. Я проявлю милосердие, и разрешу тебе им писать, но все твои письма я буду вскрывать и читать. Ни одно письмо твоим дражайшим родичам не будет отправлено, пока я лично его не прочитаю. Так что, ты можешь сразу отдавать их мне, после того, как напишешь. Пустой вздор меня не интересует, да и ума у тебя на большее нет, но рисковать я не могу.   
\- Может быть, мне уж тогда сразу писать под твою диктовку? - горько рассмеялась Катрин.  
\- Прикажу - будешь писать под диктовку. - Джон чуть сузил глаза. Он всегда так делал, когда злился. - Если хочешь видеть Генри. Не пытайся прибегнуть к помощи своих слуг, чтобы отправить письмо, не показав его мне, не пытайся обмануть меня и моих людей. У тебя все равно ничего не выйдет. Но слугу или служанку, уличенных в помощи тебе, сожгут заживо, и всю его или ее семью. Могу поклясться тебе в этом.   
\- Ты дьявол, Джон. Дьявол во плоти.   
\- О, ты еще не представляешь на что я способен. Не дай тебе Господь узнать это, не провоцируй меня.   
\- Ты способен на все. Я знаю.   
\- Вот и славно. Слушай дальнейшие условия.   
\- Как много условий, Джон.   
\- Нашего котенка что-то не устраивает? - усмехнулся Джон.  
\- Я на все согласна. Я тебя слушаю.  
\- О твоем повторном браке без моего одобрения не может быть и речи. Если я посчитаю, что ты можешь выйти замуж, то только за человека, которого я сам выберу тебе в мужья. Ты выйдешь замуж за того, за кого я прикажу тебе. В противном случае ты будешь отправлена в монастырь, а твой муж будет сожжен или повешен.   
\- Сожжение заживо, кажется доставляет тебе особое удовольствие. - Катрин грустно усмехнулась.  
\- Это мой любимый вид казни, не считая свежевания*. - в глазах Джона появился лихорадочный блеск.  
\- Кто бы сомневался. - вздохнула Катрин.  
\- Ты все поняла по поводу твоего повторного замужества? - Джон нахмурился.  
\- Неужели ты допускаешь, что я сейчас могу думать о браке? Мне не до этого, я лишь хочу быть хорошей матерью своему сыну. Быть с Анри это все, что мне нужно.  
\- Быть хорошей матерью нашего короля, означает исключить любое профранцузское влияние, любое сочувствие арманьякам*. Если впоследствии, в защиту твоего дорогого братца будет сказано тобой хоть слово, если ты посеешь хоть одно зерно сомнения в голове Генри на его законное право на французский престол...  
\- Да да, я знаю, ты меня сожжешь, содрав перед этим кожу. - перебила Джона Катрин. - Со всех моих слуг тоже, и с членов их семей. Я правильно тебя поняла?   
\- Я бы на твоем месте не иронизировал, Кэт. Ты не в том положении.   
\- Прости. Будут ли еще какие-нибудь условия?   
\- Ну а последнее условие ты знаешь и сама. - Джон усмехнулся и облизал губы.   
\- Нетрудно догадаться. Ты хочешь обесчестить меня.  
\- Не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность, Кэт. Ты уже не девица, и наверняка изменяла моему брату не единожды.   
\- Не смей так говорить! Я была верна Анри, он был моим первым и единственным мужчиной! Ты оскорбляешь его память! - Катрин была возмущена до глубины души.   
\- Первым - возможно. Но не единственным. Ты, скорее всего, такая же шлюха, как и твоя мать, которая сама не знает, от кого родила твоего братца, да и остальных детей тоже. - Джон расхохотался.   
\- Ты переходишь всякие границы, Джон! Не оскорбляй мою мать! - Катрин задыхалась от ярости.   
\- А то, что? - Джон приподнял бровь. - Что ты сделаешь, Кэт? Ладно, это все вздор. Отвечай, ты согласна на мои условия?   
\- Разве у меня есть выбор? - Катрин обреченно опустила голову. - Я согласна на все.   
\- Тогда не будем терять времени. - Джон подошел к сидящей в кресле Катрин, взял за подбородок и приподнял ее лицо. В его глазах горел огонь вожделения.   
\- Подожди Джон, прошу. - Катрин машинально вжалась в спинку кресла.  
\- Ты желаешь, чтобы я сначала спел тебе серенаду под окном? Прости Кэт, я сегодня не в голосе. - Джон громко рассмеялся. - А может быть, мне поучавствовать в рыцарском турнире с твоей лентой у сердца? Или убить дракона? - Джон смеялся все громче.   
\- Хорошо, Джон. Делай, что хочешь... - тихим голосом ответила Катрин.  
\- Нет, sweetheart. Для начала ты кое-что сделаешь. - Джон приподнял пурпуэн и чуть приспустил шоссы, высвободив свою возбужденную плоть. - Возьми его в рот, котенок.  
\- Джон, пожалуйста. Я...я не умею...я никогда так не делала. - Катрин была ошарашена.  
\- Мой брат не просил тебя об этом? Неудивительно. Он был слишком набожен для этого. Ну, а мне это нравится, и тебе придется научиться. - Джон положил руку на затылок Катрин и резким движением приблизил ее к своей плоти. - Давай котенок, не серди меня, открой ротик, подчиняйся.   
Катрин коснулась губами основания головки плоти, потом взяла ее в рот полностью. Почувствовав на языке соленый вкус, хотела отстраниться, но Джон не дал этого сделать, все еще держа руку на ее затылке.   
\- Проведи по нему языком. - приказал Джон. Катрин подчинилась и провела языком по его затвердевшей плоти. Джон негромко застонал от наслаждения.   
\- Достаточно этого на первый раз. Я хочу тебя. - Джон отстранился от Катрин, потом взял ее на руки и отнес на кровать. Катрин невольно вспомнила, как Генрих нес ее на руках на их брачное ложе, в первую ночь. На глаза навернулись слезы, потекли по щекам. Джон был похож на него, даже очень похож, но это был не Генрих, не ее любящий, нежный Анри. Джон Бедфорд был безжалостным человеком, не способным любить. А ее Анри был способен, чтобы про него ни говорили. Катрин лучше его знала, только она знала, каким нежным, каким заботливым и добрым он мог быть...  
\- И зачем на этих платьях такие шнуровки? - голос Джона вернул Катрин в реальность, в ту реальность, где ее муж был мертв, а она была в полной власти его брата. Джон положил Катрин на живот, а сам расшнуровывал ее платье. Закончив, он перевернул ее на спину, чуть приподял и снял его через голову. Сам же он был уже полностью обнажен. Тело Джона было почти таким же сильным и мускулистым, как и у покойного брата, только шрамов было поменьше. Катрин невольно сравнивала их, и должна была признаться, что Джон тоже весьма привлекательный мужчина. Быть может, с ним ей будет неплохо, раз уж она вынуждена выполнять его прихоти? Как будто прочитав ее мысли, Джон накрыл ее тело своим, и жарко прошептал на ухо - Тебе будет хорошо со мной, котенок, не хуже, чем с Генрихом. Ты не пожалеешь, что покорилась мне. - Джон прикоснулся к ее губам, провел языком по верхней, затем страстно прильнул к ним. Целуя Катрин, одной рукой он обнимал ее за шею, а другой гладил тело - грудь, живот, волосы на лобке. Катрин почувствовала возбуждение, между ног стало влажно. - " Господи, прости меня, у меня не было выбора". - пронеслось в голове. Оторвавшись от ее губ, Джон спустился ниже, к шее, оставил на ней несколько поцелуев-укусов, затем переместился к груди, чуть прикусил сосок и сразу зализал языком. Не выдержав, Катрин застонала от наслаждения, ей всегда нравилось, когда покойный муж целовал ее грудь, и на ласки Джона тело жарко откликалось, хотелось ей того или нет.   
\- Тебе это нравится, мой котенок, ведь так? Ты тоже хочешь меня. - Джон опустил руку и прикоснулся к Катрин внизу живота, погладил волоски, погрузил палец внутрь. - Ты уже вся намокла, моя кошечка. - усмехнулся Джон и снова навис над ней. - Скажи это, скажи, что ты хочешь меня. Я хочу это слышать, я приказываю.   
\- Да, хочу, но все равно ты мерзавец, Джон Бедфорд.   
\- Французская сучка! - Джон не сильно ударил Катрин ладонью по щеке, но у той от неожиданности брызнули слезы.  
\- Ну все, все моя девочка. Прости. Все будет хорошо, котенок. - Джон погладил Катрин по голове и покрыл лицо поцелуями, затем поднялся и согнув в коленях, раздвинул ее ноги в стороны, резко вошел в ее тело и стал быстро двигаться. Катрин запрокинула голову и застонала, Джон обладал даже большей плотью, чем Генрих, с каждым движением наслаждение нарастало. Она уже не могла сдерживаться, и стонала громко, не думая о том, что ее могут услышать слуги. Но слуги и так прекрасно понимали, что лорд Бедфорд имеет неограниченную власть над их госпожой, над всеми имеет власть. И так будет всегда, пока маленький король не вырастет и не вступит в свои права. А пока, одним своим приказом он может отправить на костер, на дыбу, в кипящую смолу...  
Катрин обвила руки вокруг шеи Джона, стала царапать спину, почувствовав приближение оргазма. Наконец она достигла наивысшей точки наслаждения, из груди вырвался особенно громкий стон. Джон сделал еще пару резких толчков и излившись в тело Катрин, обессиленно опустился рядом с ней на подушки.   
\- Вот видишь, котенок, у нас с тобой может быть полное взаимопонимание. Если ты будешь умницей, то и я буду милосердным. Завтра ты увидишь Генри. - Джон крепче прижал Катрин к себе. Она не ответила, прикрыла глаза и сдеалала вид, что засыпает. В объятиях Джона было не так уж и плохо. Она сможет смириться со своей судьбой, если это необходимо, чтобы быть с сыном, с последним подарком, который оставил ей ее Генрих.

P.S. Впоследствии Джон Бедфорд взял в жены дочь Бургундского герцога - юную и красивую девушку. Этот брак был заключен из соображений политической выгоды, но Джон привязался к своей красавице-жене, и ослабил железную хватку на горле Катрин. Катрин встретила человека, который искренне полюбил ее, и она ответила ему тем же. Оуэн Тюдор был простым валлийским дворянином, но их взаимные чувства были так сильны, что они тайно обвенчались. Катрин больше не боялась Джона Бедфорда, она была счастлива. В браке с Оуэном Тюдором Катрин родила нескольких детей, из которых выжили только двое - мальчики Эдмунд и Джаспер. Сыну Эдмунда Тюдора, Генриху, суждено было стать королем Англии - Генрихом VII*, основателем новой английской королевской династии Тюдоров.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Изабелла Баварская славилась своей любвеобильностью :)
> 
> 2) Небольшая статья о непростой судьбе Екатерины. Англичане действительно ее в результате погубили.  
> https://zen.yandex.ru/media/igra_prestolov/moi-liubimye-korolevy-anglii-ekaterina-valua-5e96fa2015078e38bff85596#comment_522561503
> 
> 3) sweetheart ( англ.) - дорогая, любимая.
> 
> 4) Во время осады одной из крепостей во Франции, Генрих V заболел дизентирией и умер.
> 
> 5) К партии арманьяков принадлежал брат Катрин, законный наследник французского престола - дофин Карл.
> 
> 6) Свежевание - сдирание кожи.
> 
> 7) Генрих VII был отцом знаменитого Генриха VIII ( кто же не знает Генриха VIII и его шесть жен, а еще он отец Елизаветы I :)


End file.
